Jason Todd (Free For All)
|} Jason Todd was formerly the second Robin and the current Red Hood. He currenly has only two incarnations. 'Background' The orphan Jason Todd was caught by Batman stealing tires off the Batmobile while Batman was doing his yearly respect paying to his parents at Crime Alley. Batman, wanting to change young Todd for the better, revealed that he is Bruce Wayne and that he will allow him to become the new Robin. After years of partnership, Jason was getting noticablly more violent until the fateful day where Jason was kidnapped by the Joker and beaten to death by a crowbar. Ra's Al Ghul then put the boy in the Lazarus Pit in a single moment of goodness, but the pit apparently scrambled Todd's brain, making him slightly non caring and psychopathic, not mixing well with his natural violence. Jason then took over the original suit of the one who killed him, The Red Hood, and is now the current Red Hood, being a non caring vigilante who is trying to become a mob boss, believing the only way to stop crime is to control it. 'Capabilities ' 'Natural Strengths' *Acrobatic *Martial Artist *Marksman *Genius Level Intellect 'Equipment' *Dual IMI Desert Eagles *AK-47 *Plastic Explosives *Grapple Reels *Taser (both melee and stun gun cord) 'Role in Crimson Days' Jason, determined to find and kill the Joker, sneaks into Bane's hideout (by taking down a group of guards and asking him where Bane is) in order to ask Bane where Black Mask is, since he's his main connection. Bane, enraged that Todd would break into his office, battles him, only to get defeated. He gives Todd Black Mask's location, which he goes to. He tell Mask that he will pay him millions in order to use his henchment for a while. Mask agrees as Red Hood and his new army marches into the abandoned fair in order to kill the Joker. After fighting the Joker's henchmen and two elites, Jason makes it to Joker's office, who he fights off and nearly kills until he is interupted by Batman, who Todd fights but is ultimately defeated. Todd escapes, though, leaving no trace... 'Intro/Outro' *'INTRO:' Jason, who is driving on his bike, slams on the breaks, the jerk sending them flying towards the stage. He does a save roll, jerks back up on his feet and stutters out, "Heh, just checkin' here, um, are you suppose to be intimidating?" *'OUTRO:' Jason pulls off his helmet and tosses it at his downed opponent, saying, "He's a reward for your crappy effort!". Jason then gets on his bike and drives off, but not before detonating the helmet. 'Attacks' 'Label Moves' *Todd fires a pair of Desert Eagle rounds into his opponent's skull *Todd throws a grapple reel around his opponent's ankle before pulling out his taser, electrocuting the grapple wire, electrocuting the opponent, and pulling them down to the ground *Todd sprays a clip of AK ammo into his opponent's stomach *Red Hood launches his stun gun/taser wire at his opponent before electrocuting them with it *Jason cartwheel kicks him opponent *Jason remotely activates his motorbike to ram into his opponent 'Grab' Red Hood makes a plastic explosive beard before wrapping it around his opponent's face, flipping over them, and detonating the explosives. 'Trait' Todd will strip off his coat, making him faster, have higher agility, and be more durable. 'Ultra Attack' SCARRING SCARLET: Todd wraps a grapple reel around his opponent's neck, strangling them to near death before he fires the other end of the reel at his bike. He places a taser on the grapple wire before remotely starting his bike, dragging his choking, electrocuting opponent around the arena before finally stopping it, as the sharp stop makes his opponent slam into the back of the bike and breaks the wire. 'Incarnations' 'Default' Todd wears his iconic Red Hood helmet, grey undershirt, brown coat, black gloves, boots, and cargo pants. 'Under the Red Hood' 'Hush' 'Quotes' 'In story' *''"'Sup, guys? Mind tellin' me where your sterioded out boss might be?"'' *''"Well, at least Bane trained 'em to be violent!"'' *''"Now, I'm gonna ask you yet A SECOND time. Where is your boss?"'' *''"Thatsa' good (while punching him out) BOY!"'' *''"Hellllooo, Mr. Bane."'' *''"Yeah, okay. I MIGHT'VE beaten' the shit out of a few of your guys on my way here, but no biggie, just a few cracked spines, punctured ribs, etcetera."'' *''"Look, man, I just wanna know where Black Mask is. I've heard a few street thugs saying you've been dealing with him a lot lately, so you would be his main connection."'' *''"Another fight? Heh, all in the blood."'' *''"Okay, NOW can you tell me where Mask is?"'' *''"Hmm.....'' *''"Okay, Mask. I'm gonna strike you a deal here."'' *''"L-L-Listen! Okay, y-you see, I need an ar-may and if you give me one, I'll pay ya some mon-nay. Deal?"'' *''"This briefcase I have filled with millions of bucks in cash is just SCREAMING your name, Roman."'' *''"I knew you'd come through, Mask."'' *''"Okay, men. It's simple. Go into the fair and beat the hell outta ANYONE you see, especially Joker's fanboys."'' *''"CLOWN!"'' *''"You ruined my life, Joker."'' *''"All you need to know is that all the people you could've killed, it was ME and it was the biggest mistake of your sad, meaningless life."'' *''"Let's finish this!"'' *''"Finally. I've waited an entire decade for this moment! (pulls out handgun) GO TO HELL, CL- (Batman crashes into him) AARRGH!"'' *''"Batman? No! Please! Let me kill him!"'' *''"Batman, if you truely want to do this town, this WORLD a favour, you would kill this piece of shit some dumbasses call a human! And if you refuse, I will! And if you stop me, I will KILL YOU!"'' Category:Injustice: Free For All Category:Males Category:Vigilante (Free For All) Category:Neutral